Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: First in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Dean and Castiel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R! Rated M for content.


**Summary: **First in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Dean and Castiel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I love random word generators. I couldn't resist! Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Sentences for Dean and Castiel<strong>

**1. Swear**

Castiel always hated it when Dean began to swear, especially when his father's name was also muttered among the strings of obscenities.

**2. Getting**

Maybe Dean and Castiel's relationship was moving at an incredibly slow pace, and maybe the angel was taking a while to get used to all things intimate, but both of them knew that indeed, they were getting there.

**3. Reassured**

With Castiel being a human, he often found himself getting nervous and anxious over the slightest things, but Dean was always there to make sure he was reassured that everything was okay.

**4. Airport**

Castiel kept a tight hold of Dean's hand all the way through the airport, because he knew that the hunter would be nervous about their flight, yet that made him all the more adorable.

**5. Groan**

Dean kissed his way down Castiel's quaking body and entered him gently, finding the sound of the groan that escaped the virgin angel's lips more than satisfying.

**6. Calm**

Every time Dean found himself growing angry to a point of no return, Castiel would just take him to one side and cup his face, whispering softly, "Calm down, Dean."

**7. War**

No matter what war was going on around them, Dean and Castiel would always stand side by side as brothers, friends and lovers.

**8. Drunk**

Castiel hated to see Dean getting drunk, especially when the hunter would begin his trip along the lane of self loathing.

**9. Interior**

As soon as Dean led Castiel into their new home, the angel gasped at the sheer beauty of the interior.

**10. Sneak**

As Dean and Castiel lay in the afterglow of their love making, they both really wished that they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

**11. Guess**

When Castiel heard Dean moaning with pleasure through the bathroom door, he didn't need to guess what he was doing.

**12. Birth**

No matter what anyone told Dean, the miracle of birth was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed, especially when he saw the look of happiness in Castiel's eyes when he held their baby for the first time.

**13. Cope**

Throughout Dean's life, he'd learned to cope with so many horrible and difficult things, but nothing was harder to cope with than watching Castiel suffer, no matter how much.

**14. Mark**

As Castiel's body writhed against Dean's, the angel placed his hand on the mark that he'd left behind when dragging the righteous man from the pits of Hell.

**15. Familiar**

Even though Dean had been blindfolded by his angel, he still managed to find every sensitive spot on him because they always were, and always had been so familiar with each other.

**16. Look**

When Castiel gave Dean that look, the hunter knew he was in for an amazing night.

**17. Chain**

If one thing was certain, the chain that linked Castiel and Dean together would never, ever break.

**18. Deed**

They say no good deed goes unpunished, but when Dean took a very weary, very human Castiel into his life and took care of him, the hunter could find no punishment whatsoever.

**19. Pose**

When Dean would lay under the sheets in that pose, Castiel knew that the hunter had some interesting plans for their night together.

**20. Book**

Whenever Dean would try to cover up what he was feeling, Castiel would tell him not to bother, because he could simply read him like a book.

**21. Idea**

As Dean let Castiel tie him up, he really regretted giving Castiel the idea.

**22. Absence**

During Castiel's absence towards the end of the Apocalypse, Dean went through more worry and pain than he had in the previous twenty-seven years of his life.

**23. Entrance**

The first time Dean breached Castiel's entrance, the angel felt a mixture of pleasure, pain, fire, passion and love, and he became high on the very feel of it all.

**24. Friendship**

Despite their love, Castiel and Dean knew that they could always retain their friendship.

**25. Pleasure**

When Dean would begin to writhe in pleasure, Castiel knew that he really was in control.

**26. Shaking**

Dean cradled Castiel close to him, feeling the former angel shaking in his embrace as his fever took over him, swift and strong like the ocean in a storm.

**27. Wedding**

As Castiel arrived beside Dean at the altar on their wedding day, the older Winchester took one look at him and whispered three words that meant the world to Castiel at that moment, "You look beautiful."

**28. Sweet**

Dean often used the word 'sweet' for a variety of different things, and Castiel could never really understand how one word could be used for so many things and have so much meaning at the same time.

**29. Communicate**

If anyone was grateful for anything, it was the way that Castiel had managed to help Dean become more and more willing to communicate.

**30. Raw**

When Dean and Castiel made love, every feeling, emotion, sensation, and sound was all raw, with no façade, no drama, no masking and no shielding.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
